


柔软又美丽

by lifstrasir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifstrasir/pseuds/lifstrasir
Summary: 喝醉了的Jared总是会对随机的物品散发出强烈的爱意。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins & Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	柔软又美丽

“我真的好爱好爱你呀！”Jared收紧怀抱。

“你摸上去好光滑好舒服~”Jared把脸也贴了上去。

“闻起来还香香的~”Jared的鼻子被压成奇怪的形状。

“尝起来也甜甜的~”Jared伸出舌头舔下表面的几滴水珠。

同桌的SPN family成员们在一旁气氛热烈地享受着这一季的庆功宴，对抱着酒瓶自言自语的主演习以为常。一分钟前这位长手长脚的主演还挂在坐在他身边的Jensen Ackles先生脖子上，跟他对着酒瓶一样充满爱意的喊着“我好爱好爱你”。事实上，不只是剧组中跟他关系最好的Jensen，所有人都中招过那么几次，个子稍矮武力值较低的成员甚至会被这只发育过头的狗狗整个压在身下上下其手。

在刚开始他们发现醉酒的Jared会抱住最近的人疯狂表白时，大家开始不约而同坐得离他远了一点，但Jared伸长胳膊总能捞到一位让能他心满意足搂在怀里的小可怜，受到爱意光波攻击“幸运儿”只能在能压碎肋骨的拥抱和啃掉脸皮的亲亲里奋力求生——在前几年里，这个人通常是Jensen。当然，因为各种各样的原因，有时也会是其他人。之后Jensen练就了面不改色地在最后一秒把早就物色好的替罪羊塞进Jared的怀里接受爱的洗礼的绝活——不用说，这个人通常都是Misha。

Collins先生在多年艰苦卓绝的斗争中依然没能学会及时躲避Jensen的黑手，但他学到了在脸上涂辣椒油对自己的处境有害无益，因为Jared只会把辣椒油舔得到处都是，让他的脸到第二天都辣得发疼。最后放弃抵抗自暴自弃的Misha决定与Jared互啃也许是个好主意，而受到鼓励的Jared亲得更欢了，于是场面逐渐变得激烈了起来。

“SPN两大演员的秘密恋情终于曝光”之类的新闻没有出现纯粹是因为一起意外发现。走在路上被粉丝拦截的Misha不得已带着收到的毛绒玩具参加聚会，也许是看Jensen做了无数次的缘故，他在醉酒大麋鹿的铁蹄之下及时地挽救了自己，转而把手中的毛绒娃娃推出去受难。于是这场聚会上大半个剧组的成员都看着接近两米的德州硬汉把身长不到30厘米的粉色猫咪玩偶搂在怀里，酡红的脸上露出陶醉的表情，作为当事人的可靠朋友，大家纷纷自觉拿出手机开始录像。

但是每次带着毛绒玩具参加酒会显然是不现实的，充满智慧的SPN family逐渐学会了就地取材，从毛绒玩具到某人的大衣甚至是不知何故被主人带进来的猫猫狗狗最后进化到现在的最常见且实用的酒瓶。当然，Jared依然时不时能捉住一个接受爱意光波的“受害者”，毕竟，因为各种各样的原因，人们需要一个能压断肋骨的抱抱和啃掉脸皮的亲亲，还有大声的不断重复的愚蠢而肆无忌惮的“我好爱好爱你”。

当宴会接近尾声，大家三三两两道别离开桌子。Jensen抽走Jared手里已经被捂到发热的酒瓶，架着他朝房间走。他一路把Jared护送到床边，看着Jared倒在床上一把抱住枕头，一边把整张脸埋进去磨蹭一边大声夸奖它：“你真是又柔软又美丽！”Jensen俯身亲亲Jared的额头，低声告诉他：“你也又柔软又美丽。”


End file.
